


A Hop, A Skip And A Jump

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Behind Closed Doors, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Established Tanaka / Kiyoko, Excitement, F/M, Heart to Hearts, M/M, Marriage, Nerves, Oneshot, Stand Alone, Timeskip, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Characters, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Wedding, Wedding Eve, jitters, reassurance, the night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: On the eve of their wedding, Kiyoko and her fiancé are staying with friends to prepare for the big day. Tanaka Ryunosuke is still shocked that this is all happening.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Hop, A Skip And A Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Today I am dabbling with a ship that lingers in the background compared to the more popular ones in Haikyuu, but I love it so much that I was determined to share it! I hope you enjoy Week 29 of 52! I can't believe we've gotten this far!

Nishinoya Yuu yawned, pawing at his eyes. Asahi had already fallen asleep, his arm still slung around Noya’s shoulders. But the two younger men couldn’t settle, Tanaka’s stomach was still bubbling and twisted, each swig of water, juice or beer was making him queasy, but he continued to knock them back with his best man. Occasionally, Asahi would interject into their slurred conversation with a guttural snore.

Noya smiled over at him, leaning forward slightly so Asahi’s arm slid off his shoulder and to his side. He grinned, light brown eyes shining, “I bet you never expected this, huh?”

“Absolutely not. After all, Kiyoko rejected me when I asked her out the first time.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t duel you for her honour!” Noya declared, drawing a hand to his flat chest, the v of his vest exposing the black fabric of his binder.

Tanaka snorted, rolling his eyes, raking a hand through his freshly styled buzz-cut. He and all of the Karasuno boys had had their hair done in preparation for the big day, and Asahi and Noya’s bathroom stank of bleach from the mess that was dyeing Tanaka’s best man’s tufty blond fringe for when he’d spike it upward.

There was a static that seemed to flow through both men as they inhaled deeply, their gazes meeting for a moment.

“I know I’ve said it a thousand times,” Noya said, picking up his bottle of cider, knocking it back and draining the last mouthful. He swallowed hard and grinned at his best friend, “I’m not mad about how things played out. Sure I loved her, but,” he pointed his thumb toward the sleeping man beside him on the sofa, his face cleanly shaven for the occasion, a rare feat for Asahi.

Tanaka nodded, “That still means a lot.”

“Oh come on, I never had a shot,” Noya scoffed, “I knew that from the minute you and Daichi collided in the match against Wakunan High.”

Tanaka winced at the mere mentioning of the collision, he wrinkled his nose. There had been so much blood, his poor senpai had lost a tooth, admittedly a molar at the back but still, it wasn’t pleasant to watch. They’d barely made it through the match and had little choice but to pull their reliable captain out of the game and bring Ennoshita in to replace him. They’d barely managed to claw a victory back from Wakunan after that.

He sighed audibly and drew a hand up to his hair, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Honestly, I don’t know if I was in love with her, like you were. I mean, I loved her, I still love her, but I never felt the same way about her as I do about this lump here,” and as if on cue, Asahi snored again, making the two younger men snigger.

“Thanks, Noya.”

Tanaka rose to his feet, stretching his hands behind his head and trudging toward his bedroom. He had a long, night ahead of him, it was the last night before the rest of his life. The longest night of his life, he was sure of that. How was it only eleven? Did he seriously have an entire eight hours between then and waking up?

All he could think about as he stared up at his ceiling was how excited he was, as he peeled off his own binder and tossed it toward the washing basket, eyes on the lights above his head as he threw on an oversized t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. A smile didn’t leave his face as he flopped against his springy mattress. The double bed felt like the size of a swimming pool without Kiyoko anchoring down on the bed too. The emptiness was uncomfortable. But it would be over soon.

Kiyoko, soon Kiyoko would be his wife. How surreal was that, he was getting married – married! And as much as not everything had gone to plan, his surgery being postponed until the end of next month, instead of being two weeks ago. But did any of that matter? He was getting married, and with the binder on he doubted anyone would be able to notice his chest anyways. Especially not under the shirt, waistcoat and jacket. Kiyoko had really gone in for the kill with the outfits. He had snuck the odd peak at her dress from its space in their cramped wardrobe, but didn’t know enough about dresses to know what it would look like out of the folded bag. He reckoned it would be spectacular no matter what shape it was, after all, she had a figure that could pull off a wet paper bag with zero effort. She was stunning.

And for some reason – a reason he would never understand, she had agreed to marry him! Spend the rest of her life with him!

This wasn’t her humouring his affections anymore, or acting on impulse like Asahi did when he managed to whisk Noya off his feet over spring break after graduation. As much as Tanaka doubted that his best friends would break up, they weren’t getting married anytime soon. Stupid laws.

But this wasn’t about Nishinoya, or Asahi. This was about Tanaka! This was about the soon to be Mr and Mrs Tanaka! He bit his lip, trying to quell the shriek that dared escape from his mouth. He was going to marry her – her, Kiyoko!

She had called his name from the bleachers at the end of the last match of his high school career, running down the stairs toward the railings, raven black hair billowing behind her, glasses slipping down her snub nose. She’d shouted him again, “Tanaka!”

She hadn’t gone to Karasuno in a year, but she still wore the team shirt with her skinny jeans and her long pea coat. Her scarf was falling loose around her neck; she’d been running late. He hadn’t known what she’d seen, whether she’d watched Tanaka split his lip receiving the ball with his face, or when Ennoshita scuffed his knees falling out of the court. The third years had gone in for blood and weren’t willing to lose any points easily. Tsukishima had taken a few hits to the face, a small bruise falling around the frames of his sports’ glasses.

But there she was, calling for him. She didn’t call for anyone else, just him again and again. They shared a look from the court and bleachers, their respective teary eyes unmoving from one another. Further up the bleachers stood the other former third years, Daichi and Suga waved and Asahi made a heart with his hands over his head, sending the team’s trusty libero’s head into his hands.

But other than Noya, it seemed that all of Karasuno’s team were looking at Tanaka, and Kiyoko, and then Tanaka and then Kiyoko. They were frozen in the moment, crystalline tears trickling down smooth skin. She fought the temptation to head down to the court, but knew that Tanaka would probably come to her. This was it.

They didn’t confess. There was nothing explicit. But after the team bowed, she launched herself down from the stairs and as close to the locker room as possible. Yachi seemed to have worked out what she would want to do and so she steered the dark haired girl even closer to the changing room, whispering a hasty message of luck.

Tanaka had barely changed out of his uniform, his brow still dripping with sweat. He rushed to her, stumbling forward. He took hold of her hands in his calloused and sweaty ones. She beamed and embraced him, “You were amazing.”

And just like that, they kissed.

In a way, he was hoping that the vows would be as hasty, as immediate and simple, filled with adrenaline and passion, but it was a church ceremony, and he still had hours to wait before he could get up and get ready.

Tanaka rolled over in bed and sighed to himself, the future was just a leap away.


End file.
